


The Holiday Debate

by starrnobella



Category: National Treasure (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Summer Vacation, The Melting Pot Tropes and Fandoms Event 2020, Treasure Hunting, melting pot fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: When planning a summer holiday, it would be wise to talk to your significant other before the purchase of plane tickets has been made.
Relationships: Abigail Chase/Benjamin Franklin Gates
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	The Holiday Debate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaeilgeRua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/gifts), [articcat621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/gifts).



> A/N: This was written for Melting Pot Fanfiction during Tropes & Fandoms. This story filled my trope, Holiday. I decided to try a new fandom for this event again with the assurance of GaeilgeRua and articcat621 that I should give it a go. I do apologize if any of their characterizations seem a bit off.
> 
> Beta work was done by Grammarly and the only thing I own in this little tale is the plot. GaeilgeRua gave it a once over for me!
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Abigail rolled her eyes as she descended the grand staircase, walking away from Ben as he continued his speech about whatever historical location he wanted to spend their vacation visiting. All she wanted to do was find a beautiful resort with a cabana service where she could enjoy the sun and relax. Ben was convinced that their next big adventure was waiting for them, and he wanted to get a jump start on finding it.

While she knew that walking away from him wasn't going to end the argument, she did know it would at least delay some of the inevitable pleas for treasure hunting. Abigail shook her head as she walked into the kitchen with Ben following closely behind her.

"Enough!" she shouted, spinning on her heels to face him. "I do not want to spend my vacation on a treasure hunt looking for relics that will just lead us to another clue! My day job keeps me around relics long enough that I just want to take a break from it all. Is that too much to ask?"

Ben looked at her for a moment, unsure of how to respond. After his correspondence with a man in Alaska regarding a stone with ancient carvings, he had already started booking his flight without mentioning it to her. Now it would appear that may have been a poor decision on his part. "But I already booked a flight," he mumbled, scrubbing a hand over his face.

"You did what?" Abigail hissed, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I just assumed you'd be excited to go on a treasure hunt, just like old times," Ben replied, a shy smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

"You and those damn assumptions," she grumbled, rolling her eyes at him. "It's the same thing that happened in Birmingham Palace. Except for this time, the argument isn't fake. You can't just decide how we are going to spend our holiday without talking to me first - especially if it involves buying plane tickets."

Ben looked at her for a few moments. She really was beautiful when she was angry, but at the same time, he hated it when she was angry. It never ends all that well for him.

"So you don't have anything to say?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she shook her head.

"There's that _so_ word again," Ben mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Abigail quipped, cocking her head to the side.

"So you don't want to go investigate a stone tablet with foreign symbols carved into it in Alaska?" Ben replied, frowning at her with a sad look in his eye.

"Can't your contact just send you a picture of the stone, and then we can go to the beach?" Abigail asked, taking a step towards him and resting her hand on his chest. "I've even got a few puzzles in mind for you to solve while we are there."

"Oh really?" he said, his face lighting up at the thought. "I do enjoy a good puzzle."

"And you're so good at solving puzzles," Abigail whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing up on her tiptoes. She leaned forward and kissed him gently. As she started to pull away, she felt him wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him as he deepened the kiss.

After a few moments, they broke apart—both of them donning broad smiles on their faces. However, Abigail hadn't been given a direct answer to their holiday dilemma. "So, where did we land on the holiday debate?"

"I mean," Ben began, dropping his hands from her waist and taking a step back. "I already purchased the tickets for a flight to Alaska. We could see where we could fly to from there."

Abigail rolled her eyes and exhaled sharply. "Fine, but if this stone tablet sends us on a wild goose chase, then we are going to start dividing up the furniture."


End file.
